


Escríbeme Una Historia

by AmericanPsycho122



Category: All Time Low
Genre: historias, áticos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanPsycho122/pseuds/AmericanPsycho122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mi abuela solía decir que ésta máquina de escribir era mágica. ¿Quieres averiguarlo?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escríbeme Una Historia

El ático era un lugar solitario, más aún cuando estaba lleno de tristes objetos que alguna vez fueron muy especiales para alguien. Como para mí, por ejemplo.

El mío no era la gran cosa; figuras de acción llenas de polvo, luces de navidad usadas unas tres veces, libros viejos. Era algo aburrido ir a limpiarlo de vez en cuando, nunca encontrabas algo nuevo. Aún luciendo bastante grande, la razón era que no contenía muchas cosas, estaba casi vacio.

Pero el de Jack era diferente, cada vez que subías te dabas cuenta a simple vista de que era todo lo contrario al mío. Las paredes tenían filas enormes de libros arrugados, retratos de gente en el suelo, baúles atrapados debajo de ropa olvidada. Y lo mejor de todo era que las cosas que encontrábamos siempre tenían una historia detrás. "Gracias a este diario se conocieron mis padres" decía, o "Esta taza se la regalaron a mi bisabuelo cuando fue a Roma hace varios años".

Y aunque no se podía saber si sus historias eran verdaderas o no, era divertido escucharlas. Porque una parte de mí confiaba en que eran genuinas y que no mentía, o al menos no a mí.

La primera vez que fui al ático de Jack fue en séptimo grado. Teníamos que hacer un proyecto de clase para entregar al día siguiente, y al terminarlo, lo primero que dijo fue "¿Quieres subir a mi ático?". Su pregunta me hizo reír un segundo, hasta que supe que hablaba enserio, y pensé "¿Por qué no?". Así que ambos subimos por la corrediza escalera del techo.

Desde ese momento, su casa nunca me pareció lo mismo. Era como sí tuviera un secreto oculto al que la gente nunca prestaba atención, pero yo sí lo hacía. Era un tesoro enterrado entre polvo y telarañas viejas.

Jugábamos futbolito en una pequeña mesa en la que jugaba de niño con sus padres, a la que le faltaban algunas piezas. Y después de eso nos sentábamos frente al viejo televisor a mirar películas en blanco y negro que no entendíamos, mientras comíamos galletas sentados en sofás de espuma. Era como una máquina del tiempo.

Cuando las clases acababan, salíamos corriendo directo a su casa. Mi madre ya ni siquiera necesitaba que le avisara, pues ya sabía exactamente donde iba a estar.

Pero con el tiempo las visitas a aquél lugar fueron disminuyendo. Y muchas cosas cambiaron al entrar a preparatoria. Jack tenía nuevos amigos, y aunque nosotros también seguíamos siéndolo y hablábamos mucho, no se comparaba a cuando estábamos en secundaria.  
Nunca dejamos de ser amigos. Pensaba en su nuevo grupo, y en que esos chicos ni siquiera conocían el secreto de la casa de Jack, aunque hubieran ido miles de veces y sintieran que lo conocían muy bien.

Nos comunicábamos por teléfono de vez en cuando. Hablábamos de tonterías sin sentido, como casi siempre. Mis padres preguntaban sobre Jack y los suyos sobre mí, y ambos decíamos lo que considerabamos necesario. Reíamos y comíamos juntos a la hora del almuerzo. Apostábamos por quién se desmayaría primero en educación física (el cual casi siempre era Jack ya que era mucho más delgado que yo)

Era divertido. Éramos dos adolescentes haciendo cosas normales de adolescentes.

Pero el problema era que yo quería ser algo más que un adolescente normal, y él no lo veía. Ni tampoco él se daba cuenta, y yo moría por volver al ático, moría por los días de películas de ancianos, los días de comer galletas hasta que nos doliera el estomago, y moría por sus fantásticas historias. Extrañaba eso, y esperaba que él también.

Una tarde soleada de Sábado, el aburrimiento tomaba control total de mi cuerpo. Tumbado en el sofá con mi celular boca arriba, mi madre se acercó a mí. Me miró levantando una ceja, y me lo arrebató de las manos de un jalón no muy fuerte.

-¡Mamá!- reclamé, levantándome del sofá siguiéndola hasta la cocina.

-Necesito que le lleves esto a Joyce- dijo al mismo tiempo que me entregaba una bolsa reciclable azul, la cual contenía algunas cosas que no identificaba dentro.

-¿A la casa de Jack?- pregunté sorprendido, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no me mandaba a llevarle cosas a la madre de él.

-Creo que es obvio. Apresúrate, que se enfría- respondió, acercándome la bolsa aún más, con lo que comprendí que se trataba de comida.

-De acuerdo, ya voy- la tranquilicé. Cogí la bolsa con la mano derecha y la dejé colgando en el aire mientras la sujetaba.

-¡No tardes mucho!- gritó cuando iba a salir por la puerta, a lo que yo hice una señal de afirmación con la mano que tenía libre.

La casa de Jack no estaba tan cerca de la mía que dijéramos, pero tampoco era que se encontrara a miles de kilómetros. Aunque ir hasta allá caminando no cansaba tanto, echaba de menos mi patineta en esos momentos, y me sentía idiota por no haberla traído. Cuando llegué hasta el lugar, toqué a la puerta de la casa, dando grandes respiraciones por el cansancio. Unos segundos después, la madre de Jack -Joyce- abrió la puerta.

-Hola Alex- dijo, con una sonrisa en la que mostraba sus dientes.

-Hola señora Barakat- respondí-. Mi mamá le manda estas cosas.

-Oh, dile que muchas gracias de mi parte- cogió la bolsa y me dedicó otra sonrisa.

-¿Está Jack en casa?

-Está arriba, haciendo no sé que cosa. Puedes ir con él si quieres.

-Gracias- sonreí y pasé por la puerta.

Subí por las escaleras que daban a un pasillo donde había tres habitaciones; la de los padres de Jack, el de su hermana, y el suyo. Me dirigí a la de él y me asomé por la puerta, pero no había nadie. Revisé las otras habitaciones, pero no se encontraba en ninguna. Me quedé parado en la mitad del pasillo, pensando en si irme o quedarme, cuando un ruido que provenía de la parte de arriba de la casa me hizo levantar la vista.

Jack se encontraba asomando su cabeza por el agujero cuadrado que llevaba al ático, justo arriba de la escalera corrediza, lleno de polvo y sonriéndome.

-¡Alex!- gritó, y bajo rápidamente hasta donde me encontraba, casi de un salto.

-Hola Jack- saludé, observándolo-. ¿Por qué estas tan sucio?

-Estaba limpiando allá arriba- contestó, tallándose la ropa-. Pensé que estabas en tu casa. Te envíe un mensaje y dijiste que estabas de flojo viendo televisión.

-No de "flojo" exactamente, sólo no tenía ganas hacer nada productivo hoy- me encogí de hombros-. Mi mamá me envió a entregarle unas cosas a la tuya. No tuve opción.

-Entiendo, vienes a mi casa sólo porque te obligan- dijo poniendo un pie en la escalera corrediza, riendo.

-No, bueno, algo así- reí, sintiendo las mejillas calientes.

-¿Ves? Te conozco- admitió, mientras subía por la escalera-. ¿Quieres subir?

-¿Al ático?- pregunté, y una sensación de felicidad atacó mi pecho.

-Sí. Encontré unas cosas geniales acá arriba- contestó ya que había llegado hasta arriba, por lo que su voz se oía como un eco-. Y ya que estás aquí, pensé que podrías verlas.

Después de analizarlo un poco, di el primer paso, luego el segundo, y los restantes. Mis manos que sujetaban la orilla de la escalera sudaban y se resbalaban un poco. Me recargué en el piso del ático y me empujé hacía adelante, levantando los pies y cayendo sentado.

-¿Ya dejaste de quejarte, nenita?- dijo riendo, ofreciéndome una mano para levantarme, la cual acepté.

-Muy gracioso- respondí con ironía, ignorando su comentario.

Miré a mi alrededor. No había señales de sofás de espuma, ni de un futbolito, ni de un televisor cuadrado. Sólo viejas paredes de madera llenas de polvo y un piso con sabanas blancas, con bultos debajo en varias partes del lugar.

-Lamento el desorden, mis padres están remodelando- quitó un plumero del suelo y lo puso en una mesa-. Y por desgracia me pusieron a limpiar.

-Y... ¿qué cosas "geniales" encontraste?- pregunté, apoyando mi brazo en la pared.

-¡Ah sí!- recordó. Caminó hasta una de las sabanas blancas, a lo que yo lo seguí. Se quedó observándolas un minuto, sonriendo y luego volteando hacía mí.

Jaló de ella, haciéndola pasar frente a mi rostro volando. Dirigí mi vista a abajo y pude ver una mesa no muy alta delante mío. Encima de ella, una máquina de escribir negra, con una hoja en blanco en medio.

-Es... una máquina de escribir- dije, esperando algo más.

-¡Exacto!- contestó, sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara-. Pero no cualquier maquina de escribir.

Sonreí un momento. Otra vez iba a contar sus historias, eso me encantaba de él.

-¿Entonces?

-Mi abuela solía decir que esta máquina de escribir era mágica- se acercó a ella-. ¿Quieres averiguarlo?

-No lo sé- contesté-. ¿Cómo puedo saber que no mientes?

Se quedó pensando unos segundos, hasta que una idea iluminó su rostro.

-Escríbeme una historia, Alex- dijo-. Lo que escribas se volverá realidad, y si no ocurre, sabremos que es mentira.

-Yo no sé escribir...

-No necesita ser buena. Escribe sólo unas palabras o una hoja completa- se encogió de hombros-. No importa qué escribas.

-¿Y la vas a leer?

-Si tú no quieres, no- se fue a una esquina y cogió el plumero-. Yo seguiré limpiando mientras tanto.

Analicé la maquina de escribir. Nunca había escrito en una, no sabía que teclas oprimir, y estaba seguro de que Jack tampoco. Di un respiro y puse mis manos sobre la máquina, elevándolas sin tocarla. No tenía idea de sobre qué escribir. Según él, lo que escribiera, se volvería realidad. Pero, ¿qué quería que se volviera realidad? Tenía que ser algo que anhelara con mi alma. Dejé que mis manos descubrieran cómo escribir y se dejaron llevar. Reaccioné hasta que vi lo que había escrito.

"Jack se enamoró de Alex, su mejor amigo.

Observé la hoja preocupado, asustado. Aquellas palabras que estaban impresas en tinta imborrable yo las había puesto ahí. ¿De dónde había venido eso? ¿Cómo había escrito tal cosa? ¿Realmente quería que Jack se enamorara de mí? Entonces me di cuenta; una parte de mí quería a Jack, como algo más que un amigo. ¿Entonces por eso extrañaba tanto los momentos con él?

En ese instante decidí que la historia no podía terminar así.

Aún cuando estuviera mal, y Alex no supiera lo que sentía, él quería estar con él, y Jack también".

No sentí culpa al escribirlo, sentí tranquilidad. Sentí algo parecido a la libertad, pero no tan exageradamente. Era lindo escribir algo que sabías que nunca iba a pasar, porque era obvio, esa máquina no era mágica. Yo era un asco de escritor, pero era mi historia, y nadie podía quitármela.

-¿Terminaste?- preguntó Jack detrás mio, lo cual causó que saltara chocando con la mesa y que mi corazón saliera casi volando de mi pecho-. ¡Alex, tranquilo! Por poco y rompes la mesa.

-L-Lo siento- dije, tratando de alcanzar la hoja que estaba detrás de mí.

-¿Entonces? ¿La terminaste o no?- preguntó de nuevo, alzando una ceja.

-Dijiste que si no quería no te la mostraría- repuse, alcanzando la hoja. La rompí y la guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

-Bueno, ya qué- bufó-. Tendré que soportarlo.

-Tengo que irme a casa, Jack- lo que en realidad no era cierto; bueno, tal vez sí. Pero no lo hacía porque mi madre me lo hubiera dicho, sí no porque ahora que sabía que mi mejor amigo me gustaba no podía parecer normal frente a él.

Caminé hasta el agujero cuadrado para bajar las escaleras, pero antes de que pudiera recorrerla hacia abajo, Jack me cogió del brazo. Lo miré y me volví a donde estabamos, ya que él me jalaba. Me soltó y me quedé esperando a que dijera algo.

-¿Sabes algo, Alex?- preguntó, acercándose a mí-. Sé que extrañabas estar aquí, es demasiado obvio.

-No sé de qué hablas- contesté nervioso, mientras se iba acercando más y más. Yo retrocedía, pero una pared bloqueaba mi camino.

-Yo también extrañé eso...- su respiración me pegaba en el cuello-. ¿Quieres saber por qué lo hice...?

-Eso creo...- contesté por lo bajo, evitando verlo cara a cara.

-Porque nunca pude hacer esto- y sus labios se juntaron con los míos en ese momento, causando que me pegara aún más a la pared.

Mi mente no reaccionó hasta después de unos segundos, hasta que logré relajarme y mis ojos se cerraron al igual que los suyos. Su mano fue bajando por mi estómago, y la mía, insegura, estaba paseando por su rostro. El beso duro un largo rato, pero nos vimos obligados a separarnos. Lo mire y sonreí, nadie dijo nada.

Ésta vez lo besé yo, y él me correspondió. Nos separamos de la pared y andamos sin rumbo por el lugar. Rodeé su cuello con mi brazo y él jugaba con mi cabello, haciendo remolinos. Con una mano que Jack tenía libre, movió una sabana que interfería en nuestro camino, y caímos en unos bultos esponjados; los sofás de espuma.

No sabía que se podía pensar mientras se besaba a alguien, pero al parecer era posible. Porque pensé en mi yo de séptimo grado. ¿En qué momento iba a creer que llegaría a esta situación? Esto estaba mal. Me aparté de él, dejándolo a media acción. Aún nos encontrábamos sentados.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó, seguía a una corta distancia de mí.

-Esto no está bien- agité la cabeza-. Tú no me quieres, Jack. Todo esto es por tu estúpida máquina de escribir mágica.

-¿Qué?- rió-. ¿Enserio creíste que era mágica, Alex?

-¡Por Dios! ¡No te puedes enamorar de mí así como así en unos segundos! ¡Esto no es televisión!

-¡Alex, escúchame! Desde que comencé a limpiar no quité mi vista de lo que escribías en la máquina- cogió mis hombros-. Me gustas, no, más que eso. Y al ver lo que habías escrito, de que yo te gustaba, supe que era importante decírtelo. ¿Comprendes?

-Yo no sabía que sentías eso...- respondí. Me beso en la mejilla, y yo sonreí-. Jack.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Escríbeme una historia.

-Lo haré- contestó sonriendo-. Y tú y yo seremos parte de ella.

Nos besamos al mismo tiempo, rezando para que su madre no llegara en ese instante. Jack me rodeaba con sus brazos, aferrándome a él. Pasé mi mano por su pecho, recorriendola hasta su pantalón, acercándome, pero se levanto a mitad de la acción.

-No creo que sea el mejor momento- dijo, mirándome a los ojos-. Tendrá que esperar.

Yo asentí. Corrió hasta una esquina, y yo lo seguí con la mirada. Empujó lo que parecía ser una caja cuadrada -igualmente cubierta por una sabana- hasta donde nos encontrábamos. Después, sacó un cable de debajo y lo conectó a un enchufe en la pared. Quitó la sabana, y el televisor de antes se veía con una imagen en blanco y negro.

Oprimió play y se sentó a mi lado. Yo me recargué en su hombro, y él pasó su brazo por detrás mío. Estábamos viendo una película que no entendíamos, sin importar cuanto hubiéramos crecido.

-¿Entonces así es cómo la historia acaba?- pregunté, alzando la vista aún recargado.

-La historia no va a acabar sí tú no quieres- y me dio un pequeño beso más, antes de que de mi bolsillo sacara los pedazos de una hoja arrugada, con nuestra historia impresa en tinta imborrable. Como nosotros.


End file.
